


Kryptonite Poisoning

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: When Kara is subjected to high doses of Kryptonite the best, and only, cure is for her cells to be exposed to large doses of sunlight. However, when you factor in almost total cellular depletion due to Kryptonite and then the fast charge of the DEO's solar generations... Supergirl ends up a little...high.





	

“Alex…” Kara’s voice, bereft of its usual strength, wavered as she spoke. “I really don’t feel so good.”

“Given the amount of Kryptonite you were exposed to back there I’m not surprised.” Alex replied softly as she stroked the pads of her fingers across Kara’s cheek. “You’ve got to be more careful. I’m not ready to lose you.”

“Sorry,” Kara wheezed out with a flickering smile on her lips, “I couldn’t leave those agents behind though… they wouldn’t have survived the blast.” 

“You almost didn’t survive the blast Kara.” Alex admonished the woman with a shake of her head. “I had to fish out fifty-four shards of Kryptonite from your back!”

“That much?” Kara huffed out a soft laugh. “Wow… I’m awesome.”

“I think,” Alex chuckled as she watched the younger woman’s eyelids flutter closed, “that you’ll find your actually just kind of drugged.”

“Didn’t think the good stuff worked on me.” Kara mumbled, and tipped her head to the side to let her eyes drift across her human companion’s workstation. “The ‘shrooms definitely don’t. Which is sad, because I’d like to meet the white rabbit someday.” 

“You,” Alex declared with a bright bark of laughter, “are high.” 

“Am I?” Kara grinned toothily. “Cool… Jaime always said that it would be like walking on clouds… but I can actually walk on the clouds and this is nothing like that. This is… This is like candy floss, and the Kryptonian crystal fields, and Rao’s light…”

“I don’t want to know how the boy you babysat when he was ten knows what being high is like, do I?” Alex asked with a lift of her eyebrow and a smirk.

“Saw him,” Kara’s head jerked up and down in a nod as she waved her hand about in the air, “last year. I think? He recognised me, offered me a joint? I think… you were on the dancefloor; my memory is a little hazy about anything else… you looked really hot in that dress.” 

“You are adorable.” Alex chuckled and shook her head fondly at the young Kryptonian. “Are you going to stay under the lamps this time?”

“Nope!” Kara declared with a grin. “Not without my Alex.” 

“Your Alex needs to do some work…” Alex replied with a soft sigh as she stroked her fingers across Kara’s cheek.

“Do it here!” Kara exclaimed with a toothy grin. “I won’t get in your way… promise.” 

Alex’s dark brown eyes roamed across Kara’s face fondly, from the soft pink flush of the woman’s cheeks to the gentle flow of her eyes, before she sighed and shook her head. “I’m not going to win, am I?”

“Nope!” Kara replied, the word popping off the end of her tongue in delight while her lips contorted themselves into a pout. “I need my Alex time.”

“All right, all right,” Alex chuckled before she reached over to take her tablet off the side of one of the counters. “You know I can’t help my reaction to that pout…”


End file.
